Mistress of the Night
by ChibiTomoyo
Summary: Hermione Granger. Your normal bookworm. Straight a student, boring, dull, not so nice to look at. Yet, no one saw the true her. No one. Until him... Chapter nine now uploaded! Sorry for the wait, and the shortness of the chapter!
1. How it all began

Original AN: Hey everyone! Sorry about no updates in forever with my other stories. I'm making this clear in this one that those stories are now on hold; I lost my muse for them. This one is my most recent idea and one I believe I can work with and keep it going for a longer time. I might be slow on updating, but I'm on vacation! So yeah…

1/18/07 AN: I will update a new chapter soon, but I'm currently adding small details and revising old chapters. I'll add in the AN on Chapter 8 all the updates.

This story is in Hermione's point of view unless otherwise specified.

DISCLAIMER: I will only post this once. I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does. I'm only using them to play with for awhile. Anything you see and recognize, I'm not stealing from anyone. The plot is mine though, if I have the same story title, sorry!

WARNING: Its dark. Don't read if you want a fluffy fic. Pre HBP

Summary: Hermione Granger. The typical bookworm. Dull, Smart, Straight A's, not popular. Looking in her past and the true her, no one realizes the truth of her. No one but him.

"…." Talking

'…' Thoughts

…… Background, flashback, that sort of thing.

(AN: ) Author Notes.

_**Mistress of the Night**_

_**The Past (Prologue)**_

_July 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_I bought you from Diagon Ally today. I got it free with the ten books I bought today. Yay for manga! Let me introduce myself. I am Hermione Granger. I am sixteen years old, and will be entering my seventh year at Hogwarts. I know I am younger than the rest, but my birthday is later in the year. Well, unless you count my time turner so then I'm seventeen... turning eighteen. So, on my birthday, I will be eighteen according to magical laws. Well, more about me. I am a typical bookworm on appearance. Dull, boring, straight A student, not all that sexy to look at, you get the idea. I am part of the Golden trio, Harry, Ron, and I. Famous for defeating Voldemort many times and finally defeating him last year. I found a killing spell that is not to be spoken again or written because the fact it is banned, mostly because destroying souls is against the law. Harry learned it, and then used it on Voldemort. He died instantly, and now all traitorous death eaters are dead. If they were on the light side, Dumbledore casted a spell and they were saved from the impact of the dark mark also being destroyed (of course being the cause of death). Enough with that though. I'll tell you all my life, since you're the only one I trust. No one can open you without serious damage if not close to death with all the spells I casted on you, mostly for my awful past. I was born a normal child, in a normal dentist family. We're somewhat on the wealthy side, I don't really know how but I don't think I want to know either. Anyway, it was all good till I was five, that's the first recollection of darkness starting in my life._

_Flashback_

"Mommy! I'm dressed! Can we go to the store now? I want a new toy!" I cried happily. I was in my favorite blue summer dress with blue sandals on, my hair up in pigtails, running around to find Mother. (AN: As you might have noticed, the story is still in eighteen year old Hermione's words, not five year old.) I heard some noises in the bedroom and listened carefully, and I realized I heard yelling.

"Bitch! Why did you tell her you would bring her to the store? You were supposed to buy me beer after dropping her at the bloody daycare that we spend too much money on already! Then while telling me you were leaving with her, you knocked over my beer onto the fucking computer! That was fucking expensive!" by the time he got to the end of his rant, I think even the neighbours could hear him. All I thought about at that age was why he was yelling at mother, since I didn't know what beer was and why he was so angry. Did he not love Mother? Then all the sudden, I heard a break of glass and my mother screaming, so I ran in and saw a sight that haunted my five year old sight.

My mother was thrown onto the bed, father throwing vases at her, and as it broke on her, cutting into her skin. I ran farther into the room, father not noticing, mother crying, begging him to stop, and I did the only thing I thought of. Surprisingly, I knew at that age kicking guys in the balls was really painful, so that's exactly what I did. Well… actually punch. He winced, stopped hitting my mom, which was my goal. Yet I did not think that he would hit me, but he threw me at the wall, then punched me twice, told me to go to my room and never mention that day again.

I was crying, and I did as told. I ignored the screams of my mother later, and ignored the fact that she was put into the ER later that night.

End

_As expected, those incidents continued, getting more violent in the years to come. I kept going in, always getting thrown or something, each time getting more bruised, each time crying more, each time wondering what I was doing wrong, what mother was doing wrong. I never knew it was his drinking problem. Not until it was my tenth birthday, where I got my Hogwarts letter (Remember. I'm younger than my class), and father pretended to be happy, but that weekend when mom left for all of it, my father came back drunk._

_Flashback_

"Hermione! Come downstairs, NOW!" My father yelled, and I walked down the stairs, seeing him staggering to me.

"Yes Father?" I asked, not liking this one little bit.

He asked me to sit on the couch so we could talk, something normal, so I did. We talked, and he told me I was going away for the summer to a special camp. A special camp that would give "mommy and daddy", extra money for a vacation if I came back winter break. Of course, like all little kids, vacations meant tons of fun so I agreed without thinking about it twice. I never stopped to think that we didn't go on vacations, and that we were truthfully poor. Damned son of a bitch wasting our money on beer. Anywho... So that summer…

_That summer_

I was standing outside, only in a dress. I wasn't allowed to bring anything. And I couldn't even have any panties on, which I thought was weird. Father at the time said it was for extra money for a new book I wanted quite badly, so I agreed.

I didn't realize that this wasn't a camp. I was in the streets and an old male came and took me away, giving my dad a huge suitcase, later I found out was full of cash. My virginity at my age for these old pedophiles was worth one million dollars.

As you can guess… Later that day…

"Little girl! Lay down on the bed!" I was told by father not to disobey, so I did so.

He asked me to spread my legs, I did so. He tore off my dress, started to touch my... well, would be later breasts. I was a late bloomer. I didn't' understand, but it gave me weird feelings. He pinched my nipples, forced me to kiss him and all I could do was cry and when I didn't listen, he would pull out a knife and cut me at a random place. Mostly on major veins, then he would lick it up. I hated it. He eventually brought out his cock, and raped me. Raped me a couple times that night.

The other men did it two times each.

There was five other men.

By the end of that summer, no body of my part was a virgin. None. I was forced to do almost every extreme fetish, every fantasy they wanted, fuck me anywhere… So I was…

_End of Flashbacks_

_Used goods. That's all I was. I was still naïve for not knowing what exactly happened, I just knew that I had to always wear long sleeves, unflattering things (which is probably why I don't seem to be attractive, surely if I'm raped every summer I have to be attractive.), to hide the scars. I didn't like them, I still don't. Every summer, they would repeat it. They paid us tons of money, which my dad still uses for drinking. Its summer now… They will be picking me up soon. _

"Hermione! Come down in the uniform!" Father yelled up

_I have to go now diary. I shall write more once I return. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

End

Okay, not the greatest start, I know. I didn't do that much detail because I want to keep readers and to not get my story taken off. I promise things will get better! I'm sorry that most of it was a diary entry, but I believe it started it out. I will be skipping the summer part until she gets back, for my story would probably be deleted due to content.

One review? Please? More loved. I'll probably update some more, but after a certain point I want reviews! Pleaseeeee? Or you'll never find what happens next! And it'll end up with the rest of my stories XD


	2. Here we Come Hogwarts!

AN: I'm writing this right when I'm uploading the Prologue so yeah. This chapter takes place after the summer "camp.

FizzySixz: Thank you so much for your review! It keeps me uploading the chapters. It was sad writing it but you'll see that all of this is required for the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Remember. This is a DARK FIC. I will not have that much dark content because I'm partially censoring it down. If you want ALL details, leave me a review saying so, and I'll post a copy with all dark details on AFF.

Mistress of the Night

Chapter 1: To Hogwarts we go!

I sighed, stepping through the door. Mother was at work, father was out somewhere, and it was nice just being home after that horrible place. I could feel the filth on my skin, so I headed right up to the shower, almost running up. I barely avoid Crookshanks, who was curious at who came home this early.

I dropped my dress, and started the water. While waiting for the water to get hot, I started to wonder. How was Harry doing? Ron? Did they care anymore since Voldemort was dead?

I sighed, and started to shave my legs while continue off my thought track. Would they leave me? A slice by accident, I ignored it and just continued shaving. Would everyone ignore me now they don't need me? Will the golden trio finally break up? Thoughts like these continued, and I didn't realize cut after cut, slice after slice, till I smelled the blood and looked at my legs and blinked.

Yes, I blinked. Only blinked at the sight.

The whole bathtub was red, my legs covered in blood... and it was nice not seeing the scars. Before I knew it, I was thinking about summer camp, cutting myself more. Each scar got its own cut, my release. It was the first time I ever did this, and it felt wonderful. It helped wash away the filth… I started to cut on my arms, where most of the scars were at. It felt nicer… and I saw a scar on each of my wrists, remembering the awful story behind it. I cut deep into it, down my arm on each, and then let it bleed. I put the razor back, and started to wash my hair, condition, then wash my body. Once I washed my body, I washed every single cut to they were raw. Surprisingly, they healed quickly, the wrists, so deep that it was the darkest red, had slowed down. Looking around, I noticed the shower was red in places so I washed all the blood stains away.

I sighed, stepping out of the shower and into my robe, and then walked to my room. Everything's neat, perfect, just like I have to be. I sighed and laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. I just laid there, thinking about nothing, and starting to drift off when all the sudden…

Ring! Ring!

It was my cell phone... Who would be calling? I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"HERMIONE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I TRIED CALLING YOUR PHELODONE – It's a cell phone Ron…" I heard Ron screaming and Harry not trying to laugh… but I had no problem laughing.

"Hey guys. I told you guys I'd be at that summer camp, y'know, with no way to contact?"

"Oh yeah….Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Ron asked

"I don't think I can… It depends if my father lets me" I responded. It was the nicest way to put his "Your not allowed out because you're my property for money" type of thing.

"But…but… - Fine…. I'll listen to Harry on this one." Ron said

"We're meeting up in five days, remember? To sleep at the new hotel in Diagon Alley?" I asked

"Oh yeah! That one that's supposed to be really good! Okay see you then bye mom finished food" Ron said all in about two seconds and hung up.

I sighed, putting my cell phone back. Then I finally went to sleep.

And I slept through four days, only waking up from my mother asking if I was fine.

"I'm fine… Why?" I asked

"You've slept the last four days… and you're supposed to go… in thirty minutes." My mother said coolly and left.

FUCK. I slept four days? I guess my cuts did more damage than I thought. I ran into the shower, got out in about 5 minutes, put my hair into a braid then got dressed into a black turtleneck and black baggy pants to hide all my marks. I thankfully packed for everything before I left, and grabbed my suitcase and got Crookshanks, who for once was in his cage; I barely got into the cab before it left.

I sighed in relief, and dropped me off at the hotel. What was the hotel? The almighty Renaissance. It's a really nice muggle hotel, who decided to also do magical folk to. This one is for only magical one and I got in, and I checked in.

"Hermione Granger?" the clerk asked

"Yes that's me."

"They already checked in for you. Here's your key, your room 907." She said, handing me a key that had wards so you couldn't tamper it.

I apparated up to outside my door, and then put my key in. It was worth getting my apparation test during school for extra credit. I went in and gasped about how nice the room was. We were all sleeping in one room, but we all got our own king size bed which was uncommon. I saw my dresser, for it was the only one nice and clean right now, and unpacked.

As soon I was done, I laid down on my bed. I was really tired… and the guys were out. So I just fell asleep… and a dream.

_Dream Sequence_

_I opened my eyes and blinked. I was in some sort of church, yet I was out of my body. It didn't look like a normal church, for there were many gods and goddesses. It bordered onto some sort of Greek religion from the looks of it, but I looked at its name and from what I could tell, it seemed to be closer to a type of unknown one. I saw myself there, kneeling and whispering to the main goddess and god, and a flash of light happened…_

_I was changing… and I heard a goddess voice "This is your destiny young one… To become protected… you shall become –"_

End

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" and I fell off my bed.

"RONALD WEASLEY! BEHAVE THIS INSTANT" I yelled and smiled. It felt nice to be how I was supposed to be.

And before I knew it, I was attacked by two rabid men also known as my best friends and I looked them over.

Ron had the famous Weasley hair. He was close to six foot now, and had a very athletic build. He was close to too skinny, but I didn't mind. He wasn't really my type, but he had the abs that any guy would die for, and a body any girl would rape him right then.

Harry, I thought was more attractive. He still had his glasses, but his hair was growing to his shoulders, his green eyes still his best part. He wasn't as skinny as Ron, but not less built. He was the type that you could hug and it was extremely comfortable… I think I'd rape him before Ron but ah well.

"Why were you asleep?" Harry asked

"Cause you guys weren't here!" I pouted cute like just to make them feel bad

"Aw… Don't' do that. We left you a note… but Ron put it in his sandwich by accident and ate it..." Harry said sheepishly

"HEY! I apologized for that already mate!" He said, cheeks flaming.

This is what I missed… the yelling, the normality. I sighed happily, and stretched.

"Sooo what time is it?" I asked

"Five." Both responded

"Dinner?"

"ROOM SERVICE! Is on the way." Ron said

It was awesome having friends knowing what you wanted. So we ate dinner, did chit-chat, I lied through most of it. Such as, what did I do for summer? Play games. Why are you wearing a turtleneck? I'm cold. Truthfully, I ran out of concealer. It auto-replenishes in magical realms such as here, so later I'll change with it on. We decided that it was time to sleep at twelve because we needed to be awake in seven hours.

I fell asleep in what I was, on my bed, with two of the most wanted guys of the magical realm… Lucky me eh?

I woke up the next morning, barely able to breath while Ron was snoring and Harry was mumbling something that sounded like "Mm… more…" And I really didn't want to know. Oh god. THAT'S what's poking my leg… ewwww…. He's my brother! So I thought of what I'd do… and decided to practice my wandless magic I read about. I pointed to a bucket, and guided it to the sink, filling it with ice cold water. Once it was full, I carefully guided it to the top of them and let it fall, as they screamed.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT WAS THAT!" Ron screamed on top of his lungs. He kind of sounded like a girl. It was funny.

"The wake up call… its 8 and we have to be there at 11… and we can't apparate because of wards. Remember?" I asked

"OH FUCK THAT'S BARELY ENOUGH TIME TO FOOD!" After Ron said that, the food appeared.

As you can guess, he started eating like a pig right then. Harry at least said morning then joined him. I just ate a bowl of cereal then went into the bathroom,

I took a quick shower, and quickly put on a black tank top and black baggy pants on. Hen I quickly put on some concealer over my cuts and scars, telling myself I'd put a glamour over myself at school. I let the guys take a shower while smiling how because I was head girl, my stuff was already in my room and unpacked, Crookshanks being well taken care of.

I already knew Draco Malfoy was the Head boy; I just didn't want to talk about it. I sighed and hurried up the guys, and we took the knights bus to station, and there we got separated. I was running, because I helped a little girl pick up her stuff and I was now trying to get to the cabin first. It was a little game we played sometimes, but I ran into someone and apologized. Before I could finish though, I was pulled into an alley and looked up and saw…

Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Mister Malfoy?" I asked, really wondering what he wanted with filth like me.

"I've heard you went to the…camp… this summer. Is this true?" What the, how did he know of my camp? I had to keep calm though…

"Sure I went to a summer camp. It's a muggle thing." I responded.

"So you did go to there…" and before he finished his train of though, he threw me to the wall, did a quick spell and we were both naked.

"NO! Don't!" I screamed, kicking him but he just cursed, and did a quick silencing spell.

I was in shock. Why did he want to rape me? All through the time he raped me, I cried, fought, and got more cuts for it. By the time he was done, I was bleeding heavily, no longer crying, and he just threw an invisibility cloak on top of me, with a note on it saying that he would be back. I noticed the time, and just ran with it on, ignoring the fact I was naked and under a cloak, and ran onto the train.

I ran to the restroom, getting dressed quickly, glad I still had my bag. I put the cloak in there, and realized I couldn't' do glamour since I wasn't eighteen in the magical realm, and the head meeting would start in a minute. I just put a jacket over m head, and cleaned some of the blood off other places, just making it bleed more. I ran into the head cabin, feeling dizzy, and sat down.

"Hello Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall greeted. I was looking away so she couldn't' see the blood.

"Hello Professor. Where's Malfoy?" I asked.

Right after I asked, he came in and sat down. I used a tissue and wiped some of the blood off, hoping it was enough for this meeting.

"Well as you two know, you are the head boy and head girl. This will require you two to cooperate with each other, not fight like first years, and everything else that was in the paper. If you break any of the rules, you will serve detention under Professor Snape or me, and if it's bad enough, be sent to Professor Dumbledore. You two will be sharing a dorm, which has a bedroom for each of you. You share a living room, bathroom, and kitchen. I will guide you to your room after the train. Any questions?" She summarized quickly.

"No professor" we both said, wanting to go away as soon as possible.

"You may now leave" She said then disappeared with a pop.

We both left without saying anything, and I applied concealer in the bathroom .Then I greeted Ron and Harry, both not questioning, thank goodness for small mercies. We got there with no problems, no fights for once, or anything. We just chatted peacefully while we thought "Hogwarts, here we come."

End

I know that the characters are slightly OOC, and I apologize for it. And those for looking Draco to be in more, he will be soon! Probably he will have his own part in the next chapter.

Leave reviews please! Just want one then I'll update!

_Preview for next chapter: Hogwarts, Home Sweet Home. _

"_She looked beautiful. I never thought I'd think about the mudblood that way. Long hair down to her waist, a light golden brown. Her famous chocolate eyes, a cute small nose, and she finally filled out. Curves that any girl would die for, and she was probably a C or D in bra's. Killer legs from what I could tell… Too bad she isn't a pureblood or I'd fuck her. At least I might get to see her naked in the rooms. An owl came in without warning, and I knew it was from my dad. I opened the letter and it said…"_


	3. Hogwarts: Home Sweet Home

AN: Hey everyone. I decided to write this without a review yet, so if someone does review, I'm sorry that you might not be appreciated in this chapter but you will next!

I would like to thank the following people…

TeTe da Dragon – for adding this story to their C2

Karpedti – For adding this story to their favorites

Draco-fanatic – Adding to alert

FizzySixz – for review in chapter 1 and alert

Pepperea – For adding to alert

Potterphilic – for adding to alert

And to every single reader, for reading this.

Anyway, this chapter will not have as much darkness in it, but it won't' be the happiest thing yet. This is mostly just, like the last chapter, getting the plot into motion which may be boring at first, but in a couple of chapters we won't be concentrating on the entire week to week basis, but more for the yay plot! Stuff. So please bear with me as it takes awhile for the romance (Which WILL take longer then a couple chapters, but still).

Thank you for reading ;

Mistress of the Night

_Hogwarts: Home Sweet Home_

I watched the sorting feast, listened to the sorting hat while starting to stare off. I hope I'm protected here… I mean… no one wants a dirty…filthy, mudblood bookworm, right? Oh gods and goddesses… I hope so. And yes, as you heard, I do believe in more then just one god or goddess. I looked around and sighed, and then of course, dinner started.

Who can guess what Ron and Harry did?

Yep. Eat. How like? Like pigs.

I just barely scratched my plate, and waited for Professor McGonagall to get up. I stared at the head table, waiting, ignoring the feeling that someone was watching me. It was disturbing, but I'm used to it. As it started to bother me more, as if more people were staring, the professor stood up and motioned us to meet her. I got up, telling the guys that I had to go, and followed her. Malfoy and I walked wordlessly as we got to a painting on the third floor.

The painting was of a little girl, in a blue summer dress with frizzy brown hair, just like me on that day before she saw that horrible sight, smiling innocently with innocent eyes. Naïve. There was a blond boy too that was a little taller than the girl, ice blue eyes, but innocent and smiling with his teeth, holding up a lollypop. For some reason, it reminded me of Malfoy. The kids were chatting together, on a hill top surrounded by cherry trees. It was beautiful, as there was a ball around if they wanted to play.

"Mione? Draco?" Professor McGonagall said and before Malfoy and I had the chance to be shocked…

"Mommy McGonagall!" They both cried out, giggling.

"I told you not to call me that!" Professor tsked.

"Sorry what's the password? Whisper it to me! You both get separate passwords!" My younger self giggled.

I whispered to her, without realizing what slipped out of my mouth "Mistress of the Night". I don't' know where that came from, I couldn't control it though.

Malfoy did the same thing for his younger self, as then we both walked in, and I gasped at it. It was beautiful. The common room, so to speak, was huge. There was one big couch, mostly black with some green and crimson worked into it. Then there were two loveseats, one crimson red and one forest green. The whole room was black, the stairs were gold. The room had a fireplace, different rugs, and had a room leading to a kitchen, his room marked by a snake, and my room marked by a lion.

I walked up to my room, thanking the professor, and opened the door and yet again, gasped. It was perfect. Black walls, black carpet, with blood red trimming. My sheets were blood red, with a mixture of black pillows. There was a black mink blanket on top, with a red rose design on it. My desk was Chinese antique, which was rare to find in the magical world, and so was my dresser. It was like a dream come true. Crookshanks was sleeping at the end of the bed, with his food automatically replenishing if needed to be, and the same with his water. I laid down on my bed, sighing happily, and relaxed. A couple hours to myself before I take a bath to get rid of the concealer and them put glamour on. I took out a book to read, the Ultimate Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. Its actually six books put in one, and its about – well. That isn't important I guess for right now. I just read up to where Arthur Dent meets Marvin, the depressed robot, when I noticed the time and saw it was 5pm. I heard the portrait slam closed so I figured Malfoy left, and I headed to the bathroom, making sure no one was there.

I put my robe down with a towel near the bath, and turned on the water. The bubble choices were bubblegum, lavender, rose, cherry blossom, jasmine… almost every flower there. Jees, then you could make your own. I just turned on the rose bubbles and stripped. I climbed into the bathtub after a minute, and let it rise to my neck then turned it off. I floated around, relaxing, when I heard the door open and I quickly stood, thanking god that the bubbles covered me while I was floating. I looked and saw Malfoy.

"What are you doing in here? Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, glaring.

"Well you're the mudblood around and I only have to go piss, so either look at me or not, I don't care. I'll leave right after this as long as you don't give me any attitude." He responded, starting to unzip his pants to prove the point.

I just sighed and looked away, not seeing the point in fighting. I gave up hope on fighting this summer, when things became worse. You could look at my back and see the design they whipped into my back. A bleeding rose. I just listened, and when he didn't leave when he was done, I asked…

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"What is that on your back?" He asked, starting to smirk. "A hickey?"

"None of your god damned business." I responded, thinking of a wandless spell that I wouldn't' get in trouble for.

"Come on Granger, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell everyone… just almost." He grinned then I pointed a finger up, and he looked up.

Right then, a bucket of ferrets dropped onto him. Did you know he's deathly afraid of them? He screamed like a sissy and ran out, thank god. After the door closed, they disappeared. I decided it wasn't that safe to be in here anymore, and I stepped out of the bath, putting on my robe and went to the body mirror. I made sure all doors were locked then put glamour on, and looked at myself. Good, no scars showing, and that's all I cared about. It would stay in effect until I took it off, a removing spell from someone more powerful than me, or if I ran out of magic. I put my robe back on, and headed to my bedroom to brush my hair. As I was brushing my hair, Malfoy barged into my room.

"Yes Malfoy?" I asked, glad my robe was on.

"You dropped this." He said with pure venom in his voice, and he threw something, which I dodged from reflex, which was a good thing.

Because, when it hit the mirror, an explosion happened. The explosion wasn't harmful to any non-living thing, and Crookshanks was out hunting thank god. I only got part of the impact, for the fact I was on the ground, and I felt it reopening scars and raised an eyebrow.

"Scar reopener?" I asked

"I wanted to see if it was a hickey or a scar on your back, and it must have been a hickey." He smirked, dropping another one on top of me without any warning, so I couldn't dodge and coughed, feeling every single scar reopen.

The scar reopener, was made within the last year to get the mark to show which side you were on, if Voldemort's, it would reopen and force you to bleed. Unfortunately, any scars you had also reopened. And guess how many I had? Tons.

I forgot to mention. It also reopens any cuts you have. I started to feel dizzy, and I could feel a puddle of blood start to form at the ground, and I was thankful the floor was black.

"Oh looky. Nothing shows. Now leave before I hex you into the next century." I said, getting my wand to prove my point and grinned evilly. I mastered that grin better then he did, sadly enough. He left, smirking and closed the door and I gasped for breath, getting dressed and ran out of the shortcut from my room.

Yet there's one problem. It goes through Slytherin territory, but that's the only way for me to get to a room of healing. It's a room I discovered during the war, that would stop bleeding no matter what, and the closest one was near Snape's rooms.

I ran near his office, but as soon as I got to outside the classroom, I slipped on my blood, falling down and unable to get up. I felt my magic disappearing, also because I could see my blood now. I looked up at the footsteps, seeing Goyle and Crabbe. They saw me, grinned, and forced me against the wall. I somehow regained my magic seeing them, but no physical strength, which I needed for wandless magic.

I was helpless, as they tore my clothes off, and any struggles I did they just banged me, forming a bruise, or broke a bone. By the time they were finally raping me, I had all my ribs broken, both wrists broken, and a serious head fracture. It was a wonder I was alive. I just hung onto life, till they were done and dropped me on my head, and after they left I started to crawl. I crawled to the healing room, where then I touched the fountain and I stopped bleeding, but I still had serious broken bones. I healed them with some spells, so they would be as good as new if they weren't broken for the rest of the day. I ran to my room as fast I could, and warded my room as best as I could, then went to sleep.

Little did I know that Lucius Malfoy was waiting for me…

_Draco's POV_

I was sitting in my room, thinking about the mudblood.She looked beautiful. I never thought I'd think about the mudblood that way. Long hair down to her waist, a light golden brown. Her famous chocolate eyes, a cute small nose, and she finally filled out. Curves that any girl would die for, and she was probably a C or D in bra's. Killer legs from what I could tell… Too bad she isn't a pureblood or I'd fuck her. At least I might get to see her naked in later. An owl came in without warning, and I knew it was from my dad. I opened the letter and it said…

To my dearest son,

You may see me around your school. Do not disturb me what so ever. Pretend you do not see me. I will be very busy with business, and if you disturb me, your mother will pay."

Love,

Lucius.

Figures. He's off raping some chick again, hopefully not getting him pregnant. I'll leave him alone, because I don't want mom to suffer. I really care for her… So much that I made the mudblood's life miserable earlier with the scar reopener. If she didn't have any scars, she's probably suffering a bad headache. Serves her right.

Sigh… why does she have to be so hot? And fuckable? Oh well… I'll just fuck pansy later.

I stepped into the bath, and slipped on something and saw…

A puddle of blood? It was huge. Did she really have scars? Eh. It was probably just fake; I shrugged it off and took a shower, then slept, never hearing the cries of agony from the next room.

End

Five pages again XD woohoo! Two chapters posted in a day! Even better! I know it isn't much, but hey. It's getting to the start . Probably some of you are wondering about the title, and I'm assuming I'll have the explanation sometime after chapter five.

Please review!

3


	4. Mistress of the Night

AN: Yayy finally another. I'm sorry, I was having a lot of writers block from my own personal problems and catching up with things. Mostly talking to friends that I've been neglecting, ;.

Anyway, to the reviewer who inspired me

Hgdmforever: here you go, another chapter

Mistress of the Night

Alive

I sighed, waking up and thanked the heavens that I was head girl, and for once, that there were house elves. The blood covering the sheets, and shuddered at what happened last night. I looked down at my body, and saw so many cuts and I headed to the bathroom in a robe, and knocked. Hearing nothing, I went in and warded the doors like usual. I started the shower and once it was going at full force, I started to cry, letting out all the pain. Who would think a pureblood like him would rape a mudblood like me? And he said he would be back… all these thoughts, made me resume the newly made habit, cutting. Slicing up my leg, making designs. I eventually made a climbing rose on my right leg, and a dieing rose on my left. It took time, but knowing Malfoy, he already took his shower. I then finished up my shower, cleaning the cuts extra hard, especially the ones _he_ made. I put on my robe, cleaning up any excess blood and stepped into my room and quickly got dressed, seeing I had ten minutes to get to class.

So, I grabbed my stuff and ran to Potions. I made it there with three minutes to spare, and started to copy things off to board. I ignored the fact that Harry and Ron didn't show up, neither did Lavender and Padma, the fact that they have been ignoring me since the first day of school, and the fact I was getting weird looks from the Slytherin boys. Mostly Malfoy and them, giving me… warning looks and smirks. It was really spooky. For once during class, I didn't raise my hand at any question, too busy just copying and thinking. It was really bugging me that none of my friends were talking to me. Probably too caught up with their own lives to busy their selves with a filthy mudblood like me… I sighed and noticed that everyone left, and packed up. As I left the door, I never noticed the concerned look that Professor Snape sent me, just like all the other teachers. As I stepped outside, I was pushed against the walls into a hidden room and looked up, dropping my stuff.

"What do you want?" I asked, referring to the only two in there, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Shut up, mudblood. We just want to see what everyone has been talking about" Goyle responded, slapping me.

Oh goodness… Lucius Malfoy must have been spreading rumors about me… OH GODS! No wonder why I've been ignored! I'm apparently the school slut…

I was in shock as they forced my clothes off; I didn't notice that I was even fighting back. I was a school slut? I just cried when they raped me, multiple times, eventually giving in. they said they would be back tomorrow, and if I didn't come every day to this room I'd suffer something worse.

I just sat there, in shock. I skipped all my other classes that day, going back to my room just sitting there, crying sometimes.

Things continued around the same. I started going to classes, sometimes skipping, not caring about them anymore. Everyday they would force me to do things, sometimes bringing others along. Even pansy once. Lucius Malfoy came once a week.

Harry and Ron never bothered with me, too busy snogging their girlfriends. The teachers would always send me their concerned glances, and slowly my body got more cuts, more designs. It was almost as if I was just preparing myself for a grand design.

This continued on for two months. Until finally, my body couldn't handle anymore of this. I'll explain…

It was October 13th, Friday the 13th for that matter. I dully went to the room that Goyle forced me in everyday, and gasped at what I saw. Lucius Malfoy was there, Goyle Senior and jr. were there, same for Crabbe's. There was so many people, ex-death eaters. There was every one except few who turned up to be on the light, such as Snape. There was probably about twenty five, including their new recruits, also known as their children.

I was raped just like in my "summer camp". Except to a more extreme. By the time all of them left, I had about one fourth of my blood left, the door left wide open, and I was bleeding very badly. I just didn't care, what did I have left on this world? I didn't bother noticing that Draco Malfoy wasn't at the rape. What mattered? He finally grew balls and stood up to daddy? I don't care. I just wanted to –die- when I heard the voice from my dreams.

"_Hermione… You have to live. We will grant you something in reward… your fate isn't to die."_

Says who?

"_Says the Gods and Goddesses."_

So, if you guys are almighty and correct that I have to live, how the fuck do you expect this? I'm fucking sorry that I'm cussing at Gods and Goddesses, but hell. I'm about to die and get away from this rape-filled place.

"_By Snape. He has a role in your life that you don't understand this."_

Oh then who fucking told him?

"_Young Malfoy."_

That just made me faint right there, right then.

And guess what?

Those voices in my head were right. I woke up in Snape's quarters, with both Snape and Malfoy in there. Yippy. Stupid voices in my head. I sighed and sat up, then collapsed again.

"Don't do that Miss Granger… Your body is very weak. Mister Malfoy has explained what happened when he had his change of heart." The silky, for once not smirk-filled, voice said. Of course, this is none other than Snape.

I just looked away, ignoring them.

"Miss Granger… Why didn't you come to us for help?" He asked, actually sounding like he cared.

I hissed out "Because none of you could help. Who would fucking understand? I would just be pitied…" I said this while thinking about the gods and goddesses were they real? What gift were they going to give me when the time was right?

"Miss Granger… we could have helped. –"I interrupted him.

"How the fuck could you help? Could you keep my father out of my life!" And before I knew it, I was telling them my whole life story, sobbing at parts. By the time I finished, I was close to hysterics and something I never imagined; Snape held me in his arms like a father would with his child and helped me fall asleep.

Meanwhile…

Draco's POV

Holy shit. All of that happened in her life? Her father… summer camp… I thought father was lying, and damn. Even my own father rapes her… What can we do though? Unlike what Snape says, we can do nothing. He was saying that to be comforting. I can't believe how mean I was… Though, she'll never know that I regret being meant to her. If only she knew that every pureblood is abused, just not as much as her.

She keeps murmuring about the gods and goddesses in her sleep. I wonder what that means?

I started to doze off when all the sudden I saw this aura around her, and Snape saw it too. There was nothing we could do but stare and watch as this rainbow aura made her disappear. Then we both said at once…

"DUMBLEDORE!" and ran off to his office.

Hermione's POV

I awoke in a gothic looking cathedral. It had the arches and everything, then there was the gargoyle statues on some peaks. I looked around, seeing that it was full of stained glass for the windows of different scenes of these gods and goddesses; it looked like a mixture of some religions. I saw all the statues, there was so many. One for war… love… happiness, everything. I saw a golden aura and walked up to it, and gasped as it took a shape.

She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair down to her feet, it was all wavy. She had baby blue eyes with tints of red, grey, amber, and green. It was beautiful. She was about 5'7, wearing a golden dress, or maybe it was just her aura. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. Curves that no one had, but wanted. Her body was every girls dream, and probably ever guys too. She started to speak, and wow, her voice was soft and demanding.

"Hermione Granger… I am here to help you. I am the main goddess, ruling with the main god to keep everything in perfect harmony. I am the one who you saw in your dreams, the one who controlled them, and the one who told you to stay alive." She paused for a minute, waiting for me to grasp all of it and then continued.

"We wish this gift could wait longer, but seeing how your situation is becoming, it is time you get this gift that is destined. It runs in your blood that is unknown, but no matter what anyone says, you are part goddess. If you traced back long enough, you would find me as your mother. This gift is one of the darker ones… but it will release this blood. You will be known as… the mistress of the night. It is your main gift, that you will discover its uses by yourself. I'm afraid that you are needed by Dumbledore, so I must hurry this." She said, and touched my forehead and I gasped, finally grasping it all and I began to glow.

First the glow was gold, then red, and it slowly went through every colour until it went to black, and it started to absorb into my body. It was so much power, and I realized I could feel the blood pulsing through my body. Before I knew it, I was bleeding, but it was a different time. My body was getting rid of the filth, replacing it with this new power. I noticed that the blood going out was close to black, and seemed to scream sins.

When it was finished, the black blood finally dispersed into the air, and I saw my reflection. I didn't look any different but…

I looked…

_Alive._

End of Chapter

I know this is rushed, but after this chapter things will go a little slower hopefully. One review please? It'll get me to post the next chapter


	5. Whoa, I can do THIS!

AN: Hey all. Sorry for the long wait, I appreciate ALL the reviews. There's not real excuse for my disappearance, I've just been having a really rough time IRL (You know... drama, drama, lonely, drama, fights, lonely, etc.) those sort of things. And of course... the horrid thing.. WRITERS BLOCK! AHHH!

Oh? The vote tally is... just continue on and update more bash author so uh, here we go XD

Reviewers -

RoyMustangsBabe: Thank you so much for the two reviews and glad your enjoying the story and I'm glad another person sees my point of view when I was making the story.

Gigglefritzy – Holy crap. That many reviews? Thank you so much! Heres your chance to read more!

Summer (Just so I don't' put your e-mail here) – here you go!

Nikki – wow. You had a whole AN to you XD Congrats for you.

Then...

THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE FOR READING!

Now.. beginning of the chapter (Finally)

* * *

Mistress of the Night

Whoa, I can do THIS!

I stared in the reflection. Me? Looking alive? How did this happen? I sighed, thinking it was all a trick with my eyes or something, I quickly cast a couple spells to see if there was any charms on the reflection, but none. I blinked and thought about Malfoy, and Snape. I bet they wondered what happened... I closed my eyes and though about where they would go, and decided they would of gone to Dumbledore's office. I thought about it, and I could visualize it perfectly... and before I knew it...

"MISS GRANGER! How did you appear here!" Cried out Snape and I blinked.

Whoa, was that apparition? If so, awesome. Didn't hurt at all, but I heard that it usually feels like something and I blinked.

Dumbledore had the twinkle in his eye, knowing probably what happened and conjured a seat. "Please sit down, Miss Granger. I believe I have some explaining to do?" Yeah, yet again.

"I should start about the legend. Who has heard the legend of "The mistress of the Night"" No one knew it. "Not surprising. It's a not well-known one and hard to find information. The Mistress of the Night, is a goddess so to speak. She is not exactly one so to speak, but she has all the powers. She is a power given or born into some humans, muggle or not, to help out the Earth. The Mistress, cannot be killed until her time is up. She can only die of old age, or suicide. She is immune, to everything till the time is over. Her 'time', so to speak, is quite random. It can stop at any moment, but it can restart at any given moment. If she came while Voldemort was here, we wouldn't need Harry to kill him, that is how powerful she is. I'm not all sure why she is here, but I won't go into all details, since some things are better left unknown. All of you, are very intelligent, so who can tell me who the mistress of the night has chosen?" Dumbledore summarized.

"Me?" I asked, already knowing it was myself. For some reason, how he described her didn't really fit, but I figured she would tell me all I needed to know once the time is needed.

"Correct Miss Granger. I would talk about her more, but I'm running late on an appointment with the Minister, and if I don't hurry, our wonderful transfiguration teacher shall kill me. Remember, this must be kept with the uttermost secrecy." He said, and poofed.

Seriously. He poofed. In a blue, smoke. What. The. Fuck. Poof? Oh wait.. He's gone... FUCK. He's gone. And they're in shock.. I think I'll try this poofing thing. I thought about my room, visualized it and imagined a poof, and guess what? Black poof happened and I appeared in my room. GOAL. So thats how he does it...

I sighed, feeling the need to sleep and just took off the majority of my clothes and laid in bed, and eventually fell asleep to Crookshank's purring on my stomach.

Meanwhile... In Dumbledore's office.

"HOLY FUCK. Did you see that? They POOFED. POOFED. That goes against EVERYTHING you guys teach!" Draco rambled on and on.

"Yes Draco, They poofed. Now... This mistress of the night. Any ideas why she's here?" Snape asked, rubbing his chin.

"Uh.." stockTick tock tick tock.

Twenty minutes later...

"Nope." Draco responded.

Snape almost fell out of his chair, in amazement he waited twenty minutes. "Look, just do some research about this "mistress" and I'll do the same. Remember that mad fool's secrecy thing, he's right there." And guess what Snape did? Not a poof. Not an apparition (It's impossible!), but, he did his classic exit. The bat exit. So to speak.

Draco just sat there, in shock, wondering what the world was coming to.

Meanwhile, in Hermione's room.

As I slept, a dream happened. A dream with... her.

Dream Sequence

I opened my eyes, blinking as I sat on a throne, with a little table between me and another throne, and looked at the woman sitting there. She was, gorgeous. No one could deny that. Long, straight black hair down to just above her butt, she was probably a C or D in bust size, she had the curves that every woman would die for, and her eyes. They were... interesting. Red eyes, blood red, but with a lot of pain in them and wisdom. I don't mean to sound lesbian with describing her, but she was truly like that.

"Hello Hermione... I'm the "wonderful" gift that the goddesses and gods gave you. My name is not important right now, but you can call me mistress for short. Seriously, it gets tiring ever since I was created to be called nonstop "Mistress of the Night, will you do this and that?" Sort of thing. I'm sorry. I'm rambling, but it's just been so long since I've had a... host so to speak." She went fastly, a little excited.

I sweat dropped and nodded, while asking, "Um... Could you explain exactly who you are and why you're here?"

"I was getting to that, young one. I'll go on about myself I guess. I, am a creation of the gods and goddesses. I truthfully was a human at one time, but lets not go there today. I was cursed, with their powers but in return of powers and immortality, I have to go into a human, muggle or not, and fix some of the darkness in the earth and make it a happy happy joy joy sickening place. Once I awaken in my host, I do not leave till you die most likely from old age because I like screwing with humans like that. I will become inactive at one point, or many points, but I"m always there. That is what your headmaster mean as main times. What he kept a secret is well, my past and what I actually do. During your sleep, I will take over once it is time. Not every night, but when its needed. It may be more then others, but you will not remember the night until I share it with you. You must stay strong though... Many challenges will arise, but we'll face them. You were chosen as my host for your strength, even if it hasn't all been discovered. Oh, you will find a tattoo on your back, only visible to you for now, if its black when you wake up that means I did nothing, if its red or something else well.. You'll see. Its about time for you to wake up now... so welcome to your first day!" she summarized, getting up and kissed me on the forehead as soon as my alarm went off and I woke up in a shock.

End Dream

I got out of bed, did a shower and looked in the mirror and did see the dagger, black. It was pretty kind of, but oh well. Time for another day in school, I thought as I finished my shower and got dressed.


	6. The Calm

AN: Well, heres chapter 6. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, probably because your all irritated that I either keep taking long breaks (mostly caused from IRL such as my own emotional problems, fights with friends, and just being too lonely or my addiction to dot hack) or the chapters being short. Well, heres the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song mentioned in this chapter. Call me when your sober belongs to Evanescence.

Mistress of the Night

The Calm

After classes that day, I went to my personal sacunary, and no that isn't the library like so many people think. Its a room I found connected to the Head Girls, where it was just relaxing. It was a room filled with whatever I needed, kind of like the Room of Requirement, but this room, always had the same layout. It was about the size of my bedroom, it was all tatami mats with a place to take off your shoes. It had a little bathroom connected to it, and back in the main room, it usually had just a small desk and a journal with a pen on it, but this time because I needed time to think, it was gone and instead there was soothing music playing with a futon on the floor. I laid down on it, closing my eyes and thought. I was now apparently the Mistress of the Night, missing a whole lot of information about her because she won't tell me, Dumbledore is still hiding stuff from me and both Malfoy and Snape are acting really weird. I sighed, just listening to the music and drifted off to sleep...

One month later

_Dear Diary, _

_My last entry where I caught you up about how I became Mistress of the Night and what she told me, well, nothing really exciting has happened since. Malfoy and Snape have started acting like their selves, though I overheard one night that Malfoy is going to not take the mark though he wont' be able to go back home after that. Dumbledore still wont' tell me what he's hiding, and the Mistress hasn't tried taking over, hasn't spoken, and the only power I know is poofing. I found out after some research it wasn't apparation since it apparently has some weird feeling with it, but poofing isn't anywhere I can find. I'm not complaining though, its fun even though I have to use it cautiously. Today is September 31st. Malfoy and I have to go over final plans for the Halloween ball since we both agreed it was better to get it over now so tomorrow, our weekend go to Hogsmeade (AN: I'm sorry if this is not spelled right) and unlike the students, as head boy and girl we can just go to a hotel room always reserved for us at the Renaissance and stay there for Saturday night. Saturday we're going to hang out with our friends then Sunday buy everything we need and discuss with people anything we need done. Our plans for the ball so far is to have it a costume ball, where only fourth year and above will attend. We're planning on having Evanescence play (I found out their magical, figures.), floating pumpkins, you know, the usual. Every time Mmalfoy and I talk about it, I get a weird feeling inside. A tingling at my heart that also kind of hurts. I think the Mistress has plans for that night, I hope she doesn't but we'll see._

_  
Theres a knock at my door so I have to go!_

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

I yelled out "Just a minute! I'm in my PJ's!" and I quickly got dressed into a pair of ripped up jeans and a black hoodie, and came out and as I thought, it was Malfoy.

"Granger, ready to finish out the details about the ball" he asked, and I just remembered we agreed on a truce. I was still expecting him to call me mudblood.

"Yeah" I jumped down from the stairs and landed onto the couch as Malfoy just looked down at shock, mostly because our rooms were so good it was about a story i just jumped.

He walked down and sat on the opposite couch and started rambling on about stuff such as food (Which we agreed would be mostly candy during he actual ball since dinner was still going to happen), thankfully Evanescence hasn't canceled, we agreed on how the posts were going to look like, blah blah blah. It actually bored me. Sure, I'm still a know-it-all bookworm, with 110 in all classes or more (Yes, thats including Potions) but I just don't' really care for these trivial details that much anymore. After about two hours of mostly hearing 'blah blah blah' and only paying attention on important things, the meeting ended and it was time for dinner, yet I didn't feel like going to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and I were fine and all, just they were too busy snogging their girlfriends Cho and Lavender. Harry and Cho always had fights and I was usually comforting Harry, while Ron and Lavender could be found snogging everywhere. On the great table, on professor Snape's desk, anywhere most likely... Ginny was still loving Harry, saying that unrequited love was better then no love. I don't really understand here, but then again, I didn't even love Krum, only liked. So I've never really loved. After so many times hearing that I'll die alone, I just accepted it. Whatever. Too many fights over that.

I walked upstairs, silenced my room, warded, all that good stuff and sat down on one of my clouds. Oh, I should explain. I transfigured some of my chairs to be clouds, looking like them and floating like them. I read it in a book, and it was fun. They could extend, shrink, or anything like that at your own will. And they were really soft! I also made my cd player running of magic, and I flicked my finger as a song started playing. I loved singing, it was something I could do well yet if I sang for someone or around people, I made myself sound really bad to hide it. I recognized the song playing, Call me when your sober by Evanescence. One of my favorite bands.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind. 

I can't relate to this song at all, but I love it. I love Amy Lee's voice. I sighed as I saw one of my alarms on my wall signal someone was at the door, stopping the music and opened the door.

"What is it Malfoy?" I asked, glaring. I hated being interrupted in my alone sessions.

"Why weren't you at dinner? I had to give the announcement by myself!" Oops. I forgot about we had to announce the ball.

"I wasn't feeling good... Sorry. I almost threw up so I was laying down waiting for it to pass."

"Fine. Don't let it happen again." He huffed, and went back downstairs as I closed the door.

I sighed, not in the singing mood any longer and felt all the sudden to need to sleep so I got into my PJ's, and got comfy under the covers, falling asleep quickly.

_Dream_

"_Hello Hermione." It was the Mistress, sitting on her throne looking beautiful as usual. I sat down on the other seat._

"_Hello Mistress. What has happened for you to talk to me now?" I asked, just getting to the point._

"_Clever I see. Well, as you know Young Malfoy has decided to reject the dark mark, and somehow his father has found out and is planning to visit tonight. I ask your permission to take over your body, to not fuck him, but to watch from somewhere Dumbledore and I agreed on, and if things get out of hand, I will make myself known but hopefully it won't."_

_I thought for a minute, and nodded._

"_Will I be aware of it?"  
"It will seem as a dream since you deserve to know what happens." I just nodded in agreement and all the sudden, the dream went fuzzy as she took over._

_Dream_

_Mistress POV_

I sighed, getting out of her bed and smirked. I was already dressed and make up on, everything. Its been awhile since I've been in this world and with a flick of the wrist, I "poofed" as Miss Granger said, into the room Dumbledore had agreed I could stay and he was waiting there.

"Mistress, I was expecting to see you." He said, bowing in respect. It sounded weird hearing that old man call me Mistress but I just nodded.

"Yeah yeah, he's in the building. Go in your office. I've agreed not to be seen unless it becomes a death or life situation, and I'll mask my aura." I said while rolling my eyes, so paranoid but for a good reason. He went into his office and right that moment he sat down, Elder Malfoy came in calmly.

"Lemon Drop Lucius? Or maybe a cup of tea or coffee?" He offered politely. What the hell. He even offers him lemon drops? I thought it was just staff and students. Mad old fool.

"No thank you. I'm hear to request to see my son." He said, only twitching his eye a little at the lemon drop. Still, HAHA YOU RUINED YOUR PERFECT FACADE! MIDDLE FINGER FOR YOU! Er... God. Any who.

"I'm sorry Lucius. Young Malfoy is of age in the subject of seeing his father, seventeen if you'll remember, and he told me he has no wish to see of you." Dumbledore said all with a twinkle in his eye. The stupid twinkle that pisses me off. And everyone else. But everyone else doesn't matter... Oh god. I'm ranting in my own mind. I must be finally going mad. Any who, back to them.

Lucius finally lost his cool. He started yelling, threatening at the old man saying he was a high rank, blah blah blah. Then poof, not literally, Aurors stepped in and told him he needed to leave as it was approaching midnight and the school needed their sleep and he would be arrested if he didn't leave now. Oh god, his expression of fury was amusing as he left the building and Dumbledore headed to bed. I just went back to Hermione's bed and slept, resulting her being in control of her body, but I felt her laughing at Lucius. She had a nice laugh... too bad she didn't laugh more often.

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up in the morning in a good mood. Lucius was hilarious last night and I went to the bathroom, locking it so Malfoy couldn't get in and took my shower. As I was drying off, I noticed the blood red dagger on my back, indicating she was in control but ti wasn't bloody at all, which means she didn't kill or fuck anyone. Which means she kept her promise. I wonder what was the conditions of me being chosen as her host, i know its more then my past. I'll ask her later. I got dressed into extremely baggy black pants and a black hoodie and went down to the great hall, sitting between Harry and Ron, whose girlfriends are with their other friends, talking about makeup and such. Oh god. That horrid stuff... Anyway...

"Good Morning, Harry, Ron." I greeted while grabbing a couple pieces of French toast. I love French toast... I added some sugar on the side and ate it with perfect manners, unlike these two.

"Morning Mia" they both responded, though Ron's was a little muffled from all the food in his mouth.

"Ronald! I told you so many times not to eat with your mouth full!" I scolded, like it was expected. After breakfast was finished we did our trip to Hogsmeade, nothing exciting happening. We went to all the shops, had a butterbeer, and they went back to Hogwarts while I just checked into the Renaissance, sighing happily on my bed. I didn't really care that we shared a room, I just wore these clothes to bed thats all. I hoped Mistress would stay calm during this.

Nothing really happened that night. The next day we just bought materials..

Things stayed this calm, Mistress never acting up, never taking over, or anything. Until that is, Halloween. Thats when this calm ended...

_End_

I know this chapter isn't any longer, but I'm hoping the next one will! Does anyone have any suggestions for the Mistress name? I'm kind of clueless. Well, leave a review!


	7. The Ball

AN: Yay! Three reviews! I'm so proud. All in 24 hours so uh, here I am, half awake and whoa, its the next chapter? Amazing. Sorry that this story is being a little rushed, but uh, I'm hoping this page will be at least six pages (My longest chapter has been five pages, wtf). So um, yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

Forkslover1: I've been inspired by some of the Wiccan beliefs, they're quite interesting but I'm not basing this whole story of it mostly because I don't know it all. But, If I do remember this correctly, Wiccan does not have multi-gods, just a god and goddess, one god but three stages of the goddess. So, I kind of was inspired by Wiccan and Greek religions, they're quite interesting. Thanks for the review and I'm glad someone noticed at least part of where my inspiration came from.

Airlady: Haha, If its amusing to read, think about writing and the will to change it how you want? Thanks for the review.

RoyMustangsBabe: Such a dedicated reviewer, keep this up and I'll dedicate a chapter to you? Lol. Thanks for the review!

On to the story.

Mistress of the Night

The Ball

The night of the Halloween ball, and I had no date. Figures. Yet, because of the Mistress, I didn't want to risk hurting my date so I'm staying single. Thankfully, it's a costume ball so I can completely hide my identity and act like someone new. It was three hours to the ball, so, I got dressed. I bought a black dress, sleeveless, held up by magic. It showed about half of my breasts, clinged to every curve I had, and went down to my ankles. There was a slit almost all the way up to my hips, stopping just before my panties would show. I used a spell to make my hair black for the night, changed my eyes to green, kind of like the mistress, yet not as beautiful as her. I put on black lipstick, black mascara, slight black eyeshadow, you get the idea. I also used some eyeliner to make a design, it ended up looking like I was almost crying it. It was an interesting view, mostly because I also used a spell to make my skin vampire white. After two hours with my hair, it became straight and I put on three inch heels. I smirked at my mirror, and decided to poof into the empty classroom by the great hall where no was one was. I stepped out, and went to the great hall where there was a crowd already growing, and wow. We did an awesome job on it.

After many last minute fights, we ended up agreeing on this. We ended up making the theme into a hell of a sorts. You were in the 'main room' in a way if it was hell. The walls were dark gray, bordering to black yet we made shadows that randomly screamed, moved, talked something that you couldn't understand, that sort of thing. You would also occasionally see them whipped by a higher being. The ground, was black tiles with red paint on places that looked like it dripped blood, or that the tiles were actually bleeding. We had floating pumpkins and candles of course, yet we made the pumpkins look like they were smirking. The stage was floating, almost looking like a black cloud. The tables were squares, where at the end they had a waterfall that was dyed red. So you could say this was a hell based dance. You could see outside, the moon covered by dark clouds. It was beautiful. I sneaked back to the backstage, seeing Amy Lee and decided to introduce myself, and hopefully get an autograph. I am a fan after all.

I made a glamour of what I usually looked like, and walked over to her when she wasn't busy.

"Ma'am?" I asked, remembering that manners and first impressions were everything.

"Oh, hello there. You are?" She asked, sounding bored. I researched and found that she also did shows for vampires, devils, fallen angels, angels, almost every type of being. So, compared to them, we were quite boring.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Head Girl of Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge fan of yours..." After we introduced ourselves, we ended up chatting about their songs, other bands, well, you get the idea. Right before she had to go on stage, she gave me her autograph and her e-mail and also MSN address. I took off my glamour, she cast a spell that gave me black wings and a black halo, changing my eyes to red. She said now I looked more like a fallen angel, I thanked her and went back to the great hall, where everyone was anxious for the ball to start.

Dumbledore, dressed as, oh god, Snape. It was a dare that he got from one of the band members, and he was doing it wonderfully if you ignored his beard. He looked just like him.

"Hello students! I would like to make a couple remarks before the ball gets started. Fourth and fifth year students will need to leave at ten, then sixth and seventh years will leave at midnight. Remember, that tonight, is a night of animosity. You don't have to tell anyone who you are if you don't want to. Snacks will be served throughout the whole ball. Now, welcome our band, Evanescence!" he finally finished, stepping off as Amy Lee stepped on stage.

"Hello students of Hogwarts! A lot of you know me as a muggle band, but we are both muggle and magical, but we only use muggle instruments. Okay. I'm bored of talking so, we're going to sing our songs. If you have any requests, please give it to the laughing baby devil at the bottom of the stage. Thank you." she said all very quickly, not really interested and started singing going under. I wish I could say that I actually paid attention, but I decided to look around for people I knew to see what they would think of me, or if they could even recognize me. If they couldn't, I wasn't going to tell.

I grabbed some gummy bears, chewing on them as I saw Harry and Ron, finishing my gummy bears and walked past them slowly, and just heard "Whose that? She's hot..." "She's probably some pureblooded Slytherin bitch. Look at that cocky walk..." Ha ha. Would they ever believe it was mudblood bookworm Granger?

I continued walking around, to summarize all of the things I heard about me, I'll list them below.

"Wow. I wonder how she did her hair like that? And her halo floating like that? I didn't know they sold black ones! OH MY GOSH! DO YOU SEE THOSE RED EYES! I WANT THEM! I should ask Hermione to help me!" That was lavender, her friends just agreed with her, laughing.

"I wonder if thats Cho... Harry mentioned that He hasn't' been able to find her. I should knock her out cold so I can have fun with Harry..." As you can guess, Ginny. I told her I wasn't Cho and pointed her to the corner where Cho was sobbing her heart out.

Pansy struck up a conversation, and I decided to test my skills as a pureblood. She was with Malfoy. Wonderful. He looked bored and disgusted at Pansy's nonstop clinging and giggling, which was very high pitched.

"Oh! Deary! Why don't you stop and talk to us?" She pulled my dress, smiling and not meaning it yet thinking I was a Slytherin from how I looked.

"Do not touch my dress, Parkinson. I don't need your slutty germs on them. This dress is probably worth more then your sad excuse of a rich dress..." I said, keeping my voice cold and my eyes not betraying my emotions while in my head I was giggling and just was thinking HA HA BITCH! Getting dissed by a MUDBLOOD. But, Seriously. My dress was probably worth more then hers, since mine was custom made while I saw hers on a sale rack.

Malfoy elbowed her side, making her apologize and he introduced his self.

"I apologize again for my friend here. I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?" He smirked at me, offering his hand.

I had to think quickly for a name.

"Rein Black. I am not related to your mother though." I smirked, not the best name I made up. Pure black. I used German because I was pretty sure he knew Italian.

"Rein... Its wonderful to meet you. Why don't you go cling to Blaise, Pansy? I must learn about this student." He said politely, actually saying "Fuck the hell off bitch and let me hit on this chick."

She, being the love obsessed bitch she is, just happily nodded and interrupted Blaise in his conversation with Lavender, who was quite offended and left, and chatted to him nonstop.

"Rein, will you come with me to the gardens so Pansy doesn't interrupt us? She has a habit of that as you can see." he used his silky voice. Holy shit, no wonder why girls fell to his feet. That voice was sexy, even I'm not that much of a prude to deny that.

I nodded, and we walked to a hidden part of it and sat down on a bench.

"So, are you a student here?" he asked, or as I thought he meant, "Do you go here so I can fuck you?"

"No, I'm a student from Salem in the US and I'm here to evaluate Hogwarts. I see that it isn't' overrated, especially meeting such a beauty as you." I said, using the silkiest voice I could use and get away with it, but also made it soft. He still had cold eyes, but I could see I was slowly getting to him. Its not something you can tell if your not like us and hiding your emotions.

"Ah... beautiful night isn't it?" Or, I hate Hogwarts lets talk about the weather. Men.

"Very... The moon is very full tonight, and the clouds seem to compliment it tonight." Oh god. Girls would die to be with him and actually have this conversation, not a hi, hi, snog sort of thing. Then again, I put on an intelligent aura so the only way he'd get in my pants is by that. I don't really care though... ever since the Mistress has joined me, my hormone side has became my best friend. So who am I to deny this sex god, probably the only chance I'd get? I doubt I'll fuck him, after all its Malfoy.

"It makes you look extra lovely... You looked like the Queen of the world and now you look like a goddess" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine in the pleasant sort of way.

I smirked, and looked up at him and saw him start to lean down to kiss me. I wish I could say I tried stopping it but god, he is sexy. I just closed my eyes, and his lips met mine. I've never had a kiss like this. When our lips first met, I could see fireworks. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and licked his lips as he granted me access, surprised I was the one who started the deeper kiss. We had a war with our tounges, tasting each other. He tasted like blueberries for some reason.

While I was enjoying the kiss, he starting feeling me up and groped my ass, making me moan into the kiss. I let a hand wonder up to his hair, it was silky and soft and I just ran my fingers through it. As we explored each other, before I knew it I was in his lap, my dressing pulled up and I knew no matter how much I wanted him, I had to stop. It was Malfoy for goodness sake, and the urge to let Mistress take over was becoming unbearable. I didn't mention it because I didn't really notice it till now. I pushed him away slightly and apologized.

"I apologize Draco... I just remembered that father wanted to meet me at the Three Broomsticks. Will you walk me to the gate?" I asked, looking down trying to make it seem he was my master or whatever those damn pureblooded people did.

He was frustrated, but agreed to it. We both straighted our clothes and he walked me to the gate. I looked over at him and kissed him passionately. "I'll Owl you, and only respond with my owl understood?" I glared at him, making the point.

He nodded, and left to the great hall as I apparated to Hogsmaede. There, once I was alone, I let the Mistress take over.

Mistress POV

I stretched as her costume disappeared with her and I was in my normal outfit. This wouldn't do for my plans. I quickly changed my hair to be long blonde hair, with a short black dress that barely covered anything. I walked in, seeing my prey and sat down next to him, ordering a fire whiskey. A whole bottle mind you. Once I got it, I chugged some down and it attracted him.

"Hello pretty lady" he said drunkingly. God, I hate drunk men but it'd make getting rid of this one quickly. Unlike some other men that needed to disappear from the existence of this planet which I had plans for, this one had no use and would just be here, trickery, and kill. The Gods and Goddesses say so, so it'll happen.

"Hello Sir... My. You look quite Handsome... What's your name?" I asked, barely avoiding smirking.

"Goyle. You?" Bah. His last name. How unattractive. Nope. Not saving you, 'tard.

"Rein..." Taking Hermione's idea. I hate wasting my time thinking. He already seemed taken with me, so I just 'accidentally' had my earing fall off on his lap and leaned down, looking for it while giving him a perfect view of my breasts. I hated letting filth like him see, but he'll be dead soon. I finally saw it on his lap, pretended to be stupid and groped around on his lap, trying to get it as he just stared in shock, not because I was rude but because his three inch was hard. How small... Kind of like his brain. I finally got it, apologizing for my manners and asked if I could do anything to make up for it.

Because he was so... horrible with it, I won't even give you the details. It'd probably make you hit your head till you died from it. So I'll go to the moment before he died.

I was straddling him, no clothes on and I quickly made my famous dagger appear in my hand and quickly put it to his throat.

"Goodbye, Goyle. The Gods and Goddesses say for you to begone, so bye bye." I smirked, quickly cutting deeply onto an artery and blood gushed out. I love blood... He had a beautiful colour of it too. Unfortunately, he screamed so I didn't have much time. I quickly made my insignia that you'd only recognize if you read a book about it, made all traces I was here gone, and disappeared onto the street in my normal form.

Gods, I hate having to do this sometime. He was only the first of many that I had to kill that night. It ended up being twenty that died, all getting worse and worse. All, screaming so I couldn't play with their bodies. How mean. Yet, the dark lord's men just reduced by twenty. I would of done more but there was no more out...

Hermione's POV

I woke up that morning, feeling sluggish and went into the bathroom and took a nice long bath. I don't' know what the Mistress did last night, I guess she didnt' want to share. Ah well. I just snoozed in the bath for a couple of hours, then got out and gasped when I saw my mark on my back. The dagger, was as red as you could get, dripping down all the way to my hips. She must of killed a lot last night... I just sighed, getting dressed quickly and going down to the great hall sitting next to Ron and Harry. Post came right then, and I grabbed my Daily Prophet.

"_Mass Murder in Hogsmaede!_

_Last night, twenty people were murdered by an unknown person. All were in sexual activity when they were killed, all marks on the throat with an unknown insignia. All men were suspected death eaters..."_

It went on, but you get the idea. The main one I saw was Goyle and Crabbe senior and juniors. That explains the Slytherin's mood. Kind of scared you could say, realizing that osmeone was going out for what they basacilly stood for. I sighed, knowing the mistress did this and just ate, nodding randomly and I later found out I just agreed to truth and dare with Ron, Ginny, Harry, and whoever else they wanted. Thankfully, it was Saturday so all day I just researched about the Mistress, not finding any more information than I already knew, and then Ginny finally appeared and dragged me up to the Room of Requirement for truth or dare.

I saw Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Dean, Cho, Luna, and surprisingly two 'guests', Malfoy and Blaise. Blaise, truthfully, was quite cute. He was Italian of course, and he screamed sex god right next to Malfoy. Then I remembered, Lavender and Blaise were dating, and of course Pavarti would want Malfoy so he joined. I sat down next to Ginny.

"Okay, here's the rules we really have. No daring people to have more then making out, no purposely getting rid of points of a house, no making life or death secrets known, that type of stupidity. If you try any of these, You are kicked out or tortured. Whatever we feel like. I start, Okay? Okay." Ginny said all really quickly. We all just nodded.

"Padma. Truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare." Figures. She was kind of wild.

"I dare you to make your best impression of Malfoy." She said, just for a warm up dare. You don't really get into the good dares till later.

She stood up, making her posture unbelievably straight, stuck her nose in the air as high as possible, and did this walk where she shook her hips and never looking, purposely stepping on people and hitting on Lavender and such. She did it quite well, his mightiness and hitting on girls is all she really did then sat down.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?" She asked me.

"Truth" I didn't feel like a dare, she was one of the people to avoid and she pouted slightly.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked. Shit. They had truth detectors here too.

"No." I said, ignoring the shocked looks.

"Lavender, Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare!"

"Kiss Ron for thirty seconds, tounge and everything." Blaise just laughed, Lavender had this "OH MY GAWD WHAT TE HELL LOOK" but she sighed, doing it anyway. We all counted out loud till thirty and she quickly stopped, glaring at me murderously. Ron's' reaction was funny, he was blushing to the point of his hair color and just in general in shock.

It went on. Padma had to do a strip dance, Malfoy and Blaise had to kiss, that sort of thing till near the end I finally took a dare.

"I dare you to give Blaise a lap dance till he gets a hardon, then do the same to Draco." Ginny dared me, and I just was in shock. They had to agree or they'd have a bad curse on them, and if I didn't well, lets not og there. I sighed, and slowly gave him one, not wanting to go into details. Though, i must say. He was quite big. Same with Malfoy, but jesus. I'm surprised Malfoy didn't burn his pants after that.

I went to sleep that night, sighing as Blaise and Malfoy had a party next door. Whatever... I was just exhausted.

End.

AN: Sorry it was rushed at the end! Review please! Oh and six pages! YAY! New record lol.

REVIEW!


	8. Voldemort's plan of DOOOOM!

AN: Hey everybody! I'm -SO- Sorry about the long wait, I've been completely busy and lost my muse but I think I have it back. I'm going to be continuing this story (Mistress of the Night) and Untitled for Now, hopefully you guys are still there!

I'll have a website up sometime soon and if anyone wants to be on a list where I'll e-mail you when I update, just leave a review with your e-mail or if your uncomfortable with that, leave a review saying so and I'll give you mine :P

Anyway, On to the story!

**Mistress of the Night**

**Lord Voldemort and his almighty plan of DOOOOOOOM.**

I was comfortable in my bed, sleeping as the sun barely shined into my room when all the sudden, I was woken up by my door somehow falling off and onto the floor, so of course I immidetely jumped out of my bed with my wand out.

"'Mione!" Cried Harry. Oh jees, don't worry me like that. It was just Harry so I just put my wand back.

"Whats so wrong that you just HAD to break down my door?" I glared

"I had a vision about Voldemort and his latest plan!!" He cried out, holding his head where his scar was.

Of course, almighty famous line of mine...

"Then what are you waiting for?! We need to go to Dumbledore!" I put on a robe really quick and dragged him down to Dumbledore's office and tried to figure out his password.

"Snickers! Hersheys! Acid pops! Junior mints!" The gargoyle moved "Hey, I love junior mints!" I commented while dragging Harry up the stairs and we sat down in two chairs, and of course Dumbledore was already waiting for us.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

We both declined and I nudged Harry and he started telling Dumbledore about Lord Voldy's new plan.

"Well, sir, I had a dream last night about Voldemort's new plan. He said about a new prophecy and how it required a mistress of the night, or was it moon? to be captured and sacrificed to the master of day" Oh HOW unoriginal... "If he did this, he would be immortal and be able to kill me with a snap of his fingers!!" Oh jees. So, I get dragged into this. Oh yay!

"This is very serious Harry, did he say if he found the master of day?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, he said it'd take two more months to find him due to a spell he has, then another month to bribe him to their side then they would attack Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Theres an old ancient legend, talking about the Mistress of the Night, and the Master of the Day. The legend says that there was a young woman, about eighteen, and a young man about the same age. The woman had long black hair with black eyes, pale almost like a vampire with the man was the opposite. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and was somewhat tan. These two fell in love but their families were opposed to each other, so each family sacrificed their children to the gods and they became gods and goddesses theirselves, doomed to hate each other for eternity unless the spell was broken by if they reincarnated and the two fell in love and kissed, the spell would be broken and then they would rule all of the heavens." Dumbledore summed up. Why are all of these so... unoriginal? BORING. I decided to ask the mistress later.

"So we need to find these two before Voldemort does!" Harry exclaimed. Well duh, and one is right next to you.

"Exactly. Now, I want you to keep this a secret and go back to your room and go back to sleep. After all, its only seven. Miss Granger, would you please stay? I have some head business to talk to you about." Duh. Mistress of the Night, to your service!

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry left with a sleeping drought and Dumbledore asked me to turn into the Mistress of the Night, and she of course was completely willing to, so I soon became a bystander basically.

"Nyx, how are you?" So THAT is what her name is.

"I am fine Albus. It was only time till Voldemort discovered the propechy. I, myself have been hoping it was soon. One part that is untold is that if Hermione and whoever my wonderful Freyr is inside, if they do not fall in love then we are doomed to die." Oh that just sucks. No afterlife for me.

"I know, but I didn't know you wanted her to know that part, Do you know where Freyr is?" He asked

"Yes, I do. I can feel his presence slightly in one being at this school, but you aren't going to like it..." She said, kind of childishly.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"I can tell you who Snape is!" She tried sidetracking him.

"WHAT?! HE IS FREYR!?" He yelled in surprise.

"No! He's Ing though... I'd like to shag him" She smirked. EWW. Grosssss. Well... you DO have to look at his fingers... Oh god, his fingers... never mind.

"Fertility god? What a surprise..." Dumbledore mumbled. "Now tell me who is Freyr!" He demanded.

"Shit... you sure you want to know?" She asked

"YES!"

"Well..."

"Its Draco Malfoy" She sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I lost my muse (and I'm not quite sure if I found it yet), but, I was surprised today when I checked my e-mail today and saw that a reviewer e-mailed me, almost begging me to restart the story, so, I will.

Sot-b flauist: This chapter is dedicated to you. Consider me attempting to restart the story your Christmas present :P

Mistress of the Night

Dumbledore stared at Nyx. And stared. And stared for a bit more.

Then, suddenly, he exclaimed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT DRACO MALFOY IS GOING FREYR?1 Draco hates Hermione! They'll never fall in love! The world is doomed!" He dropped his lemon drops while being all dramatic.

Nyx replied "Well, your incorrect about that. At the ball, Hermione took the guise of Rein Black, and young Malfoy is starting to fall for this guise. So you see, we have to wait for them to fall in love, discover each other and we'll be safe. We have what, three months? Just figure out a way for Malfoy and "Rein" to spend more time with each other." She smirked afterwards.

Dumbledore nodded, and dismissed Nyx while starting to plot.

Nyx "poofed" back into her room and laid on Hermione's bed. She sighed, and wondered. How could she convince Hermione to become Rein Black for a while? And also, how the hell could she convince Snape's alter-ego to awaken? She could do with a shag, but then again that'd be bad… He IS the fertility god. Never mind.

She sighed, Hermione was getting restless. She glowed black for a moment then Hermione's body took over again.

Hermione's POV

Surprisingly, I remember all of the conversation. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to, but oh well. It's possibly that I'm going through some sort of merge with Nyx, but I'll worry about that later. I have to fall in love with Malfoy? He pities me, but he doesn't love me. He lusts Rein, but doesn't love her. How am I supposed to love him, and have it returned?

I think I'll just go to sleep, I'm sure Dumbledore will get some crazy plan once again to fix this problem.

--End –

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I need to work on homework for college! I'll think some more and get another update soon! Review please!


End file.
